


Lover, Loved

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always been embarrassed to do this before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover, Loved

  


**Title** : Lover, Loved  
 **Author** : [](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snowpuppies**](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom** : BtVS  
 **Character/Pairing** : Willow/Tara, Willow/Kennedy  
 **Genre** : Angst/Drama  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Highlight for Warnings** : ** f/f sexiness**  
 **Disclaimer & Distribution**: Recognizable things aren't mine but the fic is. Please don't archive or distribute without asking.  
 **Summary** : " _She'd always been embarrassed to do this before..._ "  
 **Word Count** : 1,070  


**A/N** : for [](http://snogged.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snogged**](http://snogged.dreamwidth.org/) , who requested: " _Tara/Willow. Everyone's around, no words are coming out // And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_ " [Make your own request here](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/300541.html)  
 **A/N2** : for my [](http://kinda-gay.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.dreamwidth.org/) [prompt table](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/292982.html), #19 - Tongue

Beta'd by the fantabulous Gabrielle!

 

 

  
**Lover, Loved**

 

Candlelight flickers along the walls, giving _dorm room chic_ a romantic glow. Soft, warm hands stroke her arms, her shoulders, tickling along her sides—counting her ribs—dancing across her stomach, slipping up to give the barest trace of a caress along the undersides of her breasts.

She trembles under the onslaught; she's never felt so loved, so possessed, so utterly and completely _owned_.

Lips brush against her skin, skimming her curves as the hands move down, massaging her calves, thighs, grasping her hips, reaching back to cup her ass. Pliant and buzzing with need, she stays limp, allowing her lover to move her at will.

She's _Tara's_ , after all, body and soul.

She's loved before—and did it well—but never before has she let someone consume her, inside and out, until not two, but one they became.

And she has not one regret.

She sighs.

The barest press of fingers against the inside of her thighs and she opens like a flower, petals seeking the dawn.

The touches stop.

Blinking lazily, her eyes meet Tara's. Vixen-smirk, twinkling lust-filled eyes, hair askew...her heart skips a beat. Maybe two. Glassy blue eyes rake across her body, claiming every inch, each dip and curve and shadow; she blushes under the scrutiny.

"Please." The words drip from her lips unbidden, a slow leak of the need she feels inside.

"Shhhh." Tara's lips find her, open and waiting, lips and tongues and teeth meshing as their mouths mate again and again.

_Yes._

And then that lush mouth—such soft, soft lips—moves downward, slick, agile tongue tracing the curve of a breast, pointing to flick at a distended nipple, then following the line of Willow's body, down, down, down, to where she's needed most.

"Oh!" She half-sits as Tara presses in, face buried in the wetness between her legs, then flops back against the mattress, hips arching upwards as Tara grasps and pulls, arranging her legs to drape over Tara's shoulders, silken hair tickling her thighs.

She'd always been embarrassed to do this before, to spread herself open, to allow another to touch her so intimately, but with her girl so near, so warm and vital and sexy, she just can't help it.

_Slut._

The word burns across her skin, lighting her with shame and want, and yeah, maybe it's dirty and a little bit kinky—or, okay, a lot kinky, cause just thinking about it causes a gush of fluid to slick Tara's tongue—but she's woman enough to admit that she's a total slut for Tara, and she's not ashamed to own that.

Just thinking the word, imagining how she'd allow Tara to touch her, any time, anywhere—fingers slipping under her skirt at the library, unfastening her bra in the bathroom stall at the mall, slipping down to grab her ass in a crowd—causes her to groan aloud, tilting her hips up into Tara's face.

Pulling away, Tara looks up, crooked grin stretching across her face, slick and shiny with _Willow_. "Good?"

"Guh." Her head lolls back as Tara resumes her work, tongue and lips playing a concerto on her wet, slippery skin.

She jerks to a sit as a loud crash echoes in the room.

"What was—?" She glances around the area, eyes studying the shadows.

"Hey."

She blinks, gaze drawn back to her lover.

"It's okay." Something inside melts at Tara's soft smile. "A book fell off the desk."

A voice in the back of her mind wonders why it chose this moment to fall, and why the crash sounded a whole lot bigger than a book, but when fingers join tongue, sliding inside and stretching her open, the voice shuts up and she whimpers as lightning pleasure slips along her spine, down the back of her legs.

_Yes._

She shifts restlessly under the assault, hands sliding down her own hips to grasp at Tara's scalp, fingers knotting in strands of dirty blonde hair; Tara moans into her cunt and she tightens her grip. The twirl of Tara's tongue around her clit quickens and she feels it begin, drawing up from her feet—toes curled against the small of Tara's back—rushing up the backs of her thighs and igniting at her core, surging up her spine and into her limbs, pleasure arching with each contraction. She grunts, humping her lover's face, her tongue, keening as the fire burns up into her skull and the world turns _white_.

"Tara!"

 

***

 

She gasps as she wakes, arms and legs flailing as she falls from the bed.

A loud crash draws her attention and she ducks just in time to avoid being knocked unconscious by a lamp.

"A little help, here!"

Scrambling, she lurches to her feet, eyes landing on a crossbow askew against the dresser. She scoops it up, launching it in one arching movement toward Kennedy, who knocks their assailant against the wall with a sound kick, catches the crossbow and fires just as the creature begins to rise again.

It slumps to the ground.

"What?" She's still mostly asleep, she thinks.

Kennedy sighs and slumps against the wall, crossbow falling to the floor. She looks a mess, dark hair sticking in all directions, silk nightie—the one Willow gave her for their one-year anniversary; she loves seeing her girl in red satin—torn and barely covering her heaving breasts. For a moment, she doesn't move, face buried in her cupped palms, fingers tangled in her bangs.

Finally, Kennedy stands, eyes carefully directed toward the ground. Sniffing, she grabs the crossbow and goes to the weapons' chest to load a new bolt.

"It was a succubus."

"Oh." _Oh._ Thoughts fill Willow's head as she remembers Tara's warm touch, the crash, the questions and the way she'd allowed herself to be quieted, calling Tara's name as she came...

"Ken..."

Kennedy doesn't turn, just tucks the bow back into its place in the drawer of the nightstand.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. Think I'll go get a drink." Kennedy glances back, carefully avoiding eye contact as she looks at the dead succubus. "Gotta go call this one in, anyways." She flicks off the bedroom light as she exits the room, calling back over her shoulder. "Get some sleep—cleanup will be here in the morning."

Stunned, Willow stands in the dark as the door slowly swings shut.

Grief and guilt war in her chest.

She won't sleep any more tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _FIN_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

****[Fic Masterlists](http://snowpuppies.dreamwidth.org/166663.html)****

 


End file.
